


Только во тьме видно звёзды

by Ampaseh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке <a href="http://whyalwayswe.diary.ru/p199656850.htm?from=0#698654382">V-17</a>: <i>Мартин Шкртел/Даниэль Аггер. Военная ау. После битвы Даниэль зашивает Мартину рану. Кинк: перекусывать нитку зубами.</i><br/>Случайный реверс заявки, так что это Мартин зашивает Даниэля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только во тьме видно звёзды

Между голых нахмуренных бровей Мартина двойная складка. Когда разглядываешь ее до сухой рези в глазах, она кажется идеальной в своей симметрии.  
— Не кисни, — говоришь ты, улыбаясь. — Кто тут кровью истекает, в конце концов.

Куртка справа и на спине насквозь сырая, противно лежать на мокром, бок жарко пульсирует болью, а до ступней уже добрался холод, и поднимается выше вместе с волной слабости.  
Тебе страшно.  
Черт, почему до сих пор каждый раз так страшно.

Чтобы не видеть рану, ты отворачиваешься.

До рассвета весь северо-запад затоплен мраком, и только башня «Фенвей» светится зловеще-алым. Твоя цель. Ненависть больше не подпитывает тебя в достатке, и ты смотришь на эти красные огни, представляя башню маяка, какой был у вас на острове. Ты столько раз видел его из лодки, это одно из первых воспоминаний. Тебя с детства учили ловить рыбу. В те времена никто и вообразить не мог, что технологии разовьются так быстро и губительно. Жизнь была простой: как бы пережить еще одну зиму. А весной на холмах распускались цветы, голубые такие, как глаза Мартина. Смешно… Раньше бы ты сказал — как небо мартовское, высокое, светлое, а сейчас… сейчас рыбы в Дании полно, наверное, ловить-то некому… а цветы эти собирала та девчонка, ну как же ее… вы пожениться собирались, ты же вроде любил ее, а теперь и имени ее не по… 

Пощечина выдергивает тебя из-под воды.  
Когда ты впервые вырубился при Мартине, он тихо и отчаянно повторял: «Не смей», отказываясь принять свой провал. Затем ты перепрограммировал его на самоуправление, даже контроллер выломал, и он подкрутил собственные настройки, гуманность в том числе.  
— Рано, — лаконично говорит он.  
— Тяжелая у тебя рука.  
— Титановый сплав, — чувство юмора у него процентах на двадцати, не выше.

Он так и будет настаивать, что твое время еще не пришло, и штопать тебя, пусть и места живого уже не осталось. Ему было бы проще дойти до башни без тебя. Он справится и один, ты уверен, что он без колебаний уничтожит машину, частью которой является. Но тебе надо выжить. Ты должен быть рядом после броска напряжения. Чтобы перезапустить его систему вручную, придется вскрыть ему грудную клетку. Ты обязан выжить и сохранить руки. Хотя бы одну.

— Чем ты хоть шьешь меня? Волосом?  
— Отрастил для тебя, — отвечает Мартин, перекусывая нитку зубами. Его дыхание теплым мазком ложится на шов, и на миг тебе совсем не больно.

Киборг-охранник, он не должен был становиться воином.  
Его создавали защищать.  
Уже год он экономит энергоресурс, чтобы не дать тебе закоченеть по ночам. На поддержание волосяного покрова не хватает; без бровей и ресниц он выглядит жутковато, зато с гладкой головой удобней в драке.  
Уже год ты зовешь его Мартином.  
Андроид первого поколения, серийный номер М1215SKRTL37, лишь наполовину человек.  
В два раза больше человек, чем ты сам.

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к «Терминатору» (особенно четвертой части), «Интерстеллару», сериалу «Люди». Цитаты из «The Driver» от _Bastille_ и «Battle Cry» от _Imagine Dragons_. Написано под влиянием [шкаггер-фанмикса](http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202668984.htm?oam#more8) от [Petro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Petro/pseuds/Petro).


End file.
